Delancey Place
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delancey_Place Disambiguation - Delancey Place Neighborhood] The Delancey Place Conservatory is located within a 19th-century mansion at 2000-02 Delancey Place in Philadephia. Constructed in 1864, first inhabited in 1865, 2000-2 Delancey place is constructed of red brick, faced with white marble and designed as a mansion mixing Federal and Victorian styling of the second empire. History Originally constructed to be the home of the former provost of the University of Pennsylvania, William Heathcote DeLancey for whom the neighborhood and street were named, it was never inhabited by him. Bishop Delancey passed away in Geneva, New York before the interior marble was laid in the grand entrance hall and the home presented. The mansion totals approximately 2,440m2 floor space. The three main levels feature original oak flooring, 4.5m ceilings, with 3m mahogany framed windows. The basement level rooms are converted from utility space to specialty use areas with 3m ceilings and marble quartz composite floor tiling. A total of 16 fireplaces, most with marble and mahogany appointments are interspersed. The building had at one point as many as twelve separate indoor bath facilities. During the 20th and much of the 21st century, the mansion was merged with the townhouse space of 2002, and converted into four condominium domiciles and a Law Ofice. Unit 2 was given to the Delancey family trust as well as the attached garages and common space. In the wake of the 2053 tactical neutron weapon detonation in the Naval Yard, all of Rittenhouse Square including Delancey place was largely uninhabited but for refugees. Much of the Rittenhouse Square district structures had proven to be resilient and though most of the city south of Washington Ave. to Woodbury Heights, NJ would eventually be demolished, a great effort was made to save these 'Historic District' homes. The historic district running east through Washington Sq. and Society Hill, to Penns' Landing on the Deleware River. These sections became protected landmarks, and as such could only be restored, not altered without dispensation. Though exact records are not found, at some point in the 2080s and 90s, an effort was made to restore most of the buildings of the 1800-2000 block of Delancey Place. One of the first historical sites to be served by historical recovery efforts in the area was the Rosenbach museum and library at 2008, with structural damages to 2004-2010 being corrected by returning to original building codes. Before the project was completed, an unknown contractor completed work on 2000-02 Delancey Place. Records and official documentation show the ownership of the entire building and grounds to be registered in the name of the DeLancey Foundation. 2100 The building was updated to ADA compliance in 2100, a wheelchair-accessible elevator is accessed through the rear of the building. A small elevator lift now is stationed to rise just outside of the original structure, up the south wall with an exit on all floors including the roof for the Greenhouse and Gazeebo access. The rear half of the 2002 building was gutted and became a warehouse for storage. Foundation documents show the foundation to have been operating out of the 2002 Delancey Place location for over a hundred years as of the time a decision was made to make building public. Previously operating as a private funder of the arts and scholarship organization. The DeLancey Foundation, also known as the 'DeLancey Foundation for the Preservation of Music and the Arts' undertook the transformation of the location into a museum and offices, which opened its doors for the first time in 2118. While the primary purpose use of the location was the amassing and preservation of a collection of rare and unique musical history artworks. 2121 The conservatory would formally close to the public once again in May of 2121 after an unfortunate vandalism incident resulting in fire and damage to some irreplaceable instruments. The last fully public event of that century being the second Vega Colony launch party, in which the DeLancey family and Badi clan were celebrated prior to relocating to a new homeworld. The majority of the estate's heirs took to the stars aboard the ECS Hieronymus and made Vega Colony their home, though they still maintained a connection to Earth, their history and their legacy. 2264 Brigid A. Connery, a bloodline descendant, took up residence and a seat on the board. She spearheaded the effort to once again open the conservatory to the public. Her modernization of facilities effort lead to the installation of holographic displays, and telepresence concerts to be broadcast as far away as other worlds. She believed that it was not enough to preserve the information and history, but it must be shared and made to come alive. She also had part of the warehouse converted into a shop in which the skills of musical instrument maintenance and construction were once again being done by hand, sharing with new generations. Even though Mrs. Connery passed in 2267, what she accomplished in her short tenure endured and was built upon making hers a powerful legacy worth mentioning. 2422 As of 2422, Dr. DeLancey still maintains her residence on the third floor. The doctor serves in Starfleet and is known to be a private individual. Decorative arts collections Original Canvases Sculpture Tapestries and Wall Hangings Rare books and manuscripts Musical Instruments Antique Furniture A = The Rooms = Entry Hall Inside the ornate double mahogany door entry, first is the vestibule, a standard method of creating a dead space of air, to save heat and not allow wind unwanted to wash into the home. The floor and baseboard are both marble quarried from nearby Maryland and shares qualities and history with the monuments of the former national capital Washington DC. Stepping through the second of the double doors stands the grand entry hall, which spans just over three meters and extends through to the rear entrance of the building. At the far end, to the right is the rear single door width vestibule and to the left is the grand staircase. Unlike many mansions of the day, this is wide but in Federal style, a straight stair that doubles back and climbs all the way to the top floor. Each stair is original oak placed in 1834, with an oak hand carved handrail with spindle risers at each step The baseboard is white marble for the length, while the floor is a black and white checkerboard pattern of 45.7cm squares set at a diamond pattern formation across the width of the floor. Original gaslight sconces and chandelier remain, though have been converted to modern lighting standards. The doors to the left, lead to the Library, with the Parlor to the rear entered only from the Library. The doors to the right enter the Banquet Hall. Gallery The Gallery is located on the second floor west and is connected to the Piano suite via the Looking Glass Hall. The room spans to the west wall of 2002, and was structurally reinforced via oak pillars spaced along the center of the building. Alon walls 1.2 meters in height provide a safety barrier surrounding the central stair, but yet allow for sound to flow from the Piano Suite into the Gallery and throughout the Conservatory. The Gallery is host to 78 original paintings and tapestries all holding a common thread in their heart, music. There is as well exhibited examples of rare and beautiful musical instruments, all hand-made and original, no reproductions. Among the more rare, a Stradivarius Violin, labeled "Antonius Stradiuarius Cremonefis Faceibat Anno 1718", a Ruggieri Cello, labeled "Francesco Ruggieri detto il per Cremona 1676, and a Lupot Violin labeled "Nicolas Lupot Luthier rud de Grammont a Paris l'an 1779" There are most than 40 precious musical instruments on display, including viola, mandolin, banjo, guitars, dobro, ukulele, clarinet, french horn, saxophones, trumpets, flutes and fifes, drums, electric guitars, bass and several other unique instruments. A holographic reproduction of the Armonica, or glass harmonica, invented by Philadephia's own Benjamin Franklin is on display, though only two were known to exist and neither survives, this is believed to be the truest replica. Several of the only known recordings of this instrument may be requested to be played on site. Kitchens The Kitchen facilities are unfortunately not original but were rebuilt maintained in order to provide both replicated and freshly cooked meals to the banquet facilities. The large kitchen is up to restaurant standard as of 2372. Though it is rarely used but for a special dish. Service is provided through a dumbwaiter system first installed in 1864, but updated to the modern standard. Library The Library, which has a majority of books of music, or about music history, musicians and their many stories. A collection of first editions is viewable but is protected behind an Alon shield. Parlor The Parlor, which was once described as a smoking parlor in the Victorian era is a relaxing reading room filled with furniture from 1800s America. Looking Glass Hall Looking Glass Hall is entered at either end from the east and contains two identical mirrors standing three meters in height, and two meters width, and stand ten meters apart. The frames are sterling silver antiques of the American early 1800s, the silver-backed glass is original. These mirrors are angled so that when standing between them, the reflections double repeatedly, seeming to do so off into infinity. Banquet Hall The Banquet hall a large area capable of seating 48 guests at large round tables, or when used for a recital, capacity is 104 with a staging area near the front. The hall, which spans nearly half of the original 2000 Delancey Place, spans to the west side of 2002. The original oak hardwood floor was replaced by reclaimed oak from the original structure on two floors and reconfigured to maintain authenticity throughout this lovely hall, framed with large windows at either end and featuring three original wood-burning fireplaces. A second entrance may be found at the south end of the room but is a simple door, not a grand entryway. The Banquet Hall was updated in 2269 to include holographic projectors, capable of presenting both live and recorded holographic entertainment. The projectors can create the illusion of additional occupants, as well as performers. Paired with the 500.10 speaker sound system to allow full surround experience, the reproduction is considered to be exemplary. In 2410, the entertainment system computer was updated to allow for compatibility to use the holographic entertainment programs designed for more modern emitters, though most of the room still lacks the force field emitters, the stage area is now able to be used to host live holopresence concerts. The Grant Bedroom The southern facing bedroom of the east side of the house, this is decorated using antiques to replicate a drawing made of this same bedchamber from its first iteration. Though renovations had been made several times, it is believed to be authentic to the original layout and conditions. Records show that during several stays in Philadephia, then-nominee for President Ulysses S. Grant did stay with compliments of the Delancey family as support to his presidential bid. Bishop's Study Eastern facing between the ensuite period baths of the Grant Bedroom and the Bishop's Bedchamber lays the Bishop's Study. A tastefully decorated period chamber which was designated to be a private study for the Bishop and his secretary. Thought to be more intended for private entertaining with family. While this room was never visited by the Bishop in his lifetime, many of the artifacts with the chamber are indeed collected from his private possession in years following his death The Bishop's Bedchamber The northern facing bedroom of the east side of the house is decorated using antiques to replicate the planned layout of the bedroom which was to be occupied by Bishop William Heathcote DeLancey. While the Bishop had never actually slept in this room, as the home was not completed until after his death, the bedchamber design was approved by him. Every article used is authentic to the time period and antique, many of the articles including the dressing stand, the armoire and night tables were once the property of the late Bishop. The Piano Suite Standing between the east and west sides of the great house, and with the suite opens to the grand staircase and the Gallery via the pillar wall, the Piano suite stands host to an 1889, New York built Steinway D-274 concert grand piano, as well as seating for a string quartet. The acoustics of this centrally located position, allow for music played from this position to be heard clearly throughout the building, but for the basement levels. The D-274 dominates the space that once stood as the family room of one of the condominiums. However, during the renovations for the Delancey Place Conservatory, this room was built with reinforced flooring and acoustical panels to enhance the performances given upon it. The suite also boasts holographic quality cameras and audio recording pickups, so that any presentation may be recorded and reproduced with absolute fidelity. Recording Studio Within the basement, in the space that was in the days of the 19th century a coal-burning furnace and boiler room, and coal fuel storage area rests a recording studio. The majority of the equipment replaced by modern era gear, there does still exist a 1970 manufactured soundboard and reel to reel recording station. The live room has the capacity for an eight-piece band, a classic drum set the only permanent adornment, though two soft cushioned couches and dozens of large cushions, as well as a rack of folding chairs and music stands. Music Archive Also referred to as 'The Vault' Sheet Music Archive Vinyl Pressed Reel to Reel Optical Disc Optical Crystal Personal Living Quarters The third floor and rooftop greenhouse are private access only, and not open to the public. The open floor plan contains approximately 400m2 of living space, including 3 baths, three bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining, and library sitting rooms, all updated to modern conveniences. = Tourism = OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. Delancey Disclaimer: While all information held within is of a real place, and real items, this is a depiction of a place nearly half a millennia in the future, and should not be considered as an attempt to depict current standing in the 21st century.